Birds
Birds are feathered, winged, bipedal, endothermic (warm-blooded), egg-laying, vertebrate animals. With around 10,000 living species, they are the most speciose class of tetrapod vertebrates. All present species belong to the subclass Neornithes, and inhabit ecosystems across the globe, from the Arctic to the Antarctic. Modern birds are characterised by feathers, a beak with no teeth, the laying of hard-shelled eggs, a high metabolic rate, a four-chambered heart, and a lightweight but strong skeleton. All living species of birds have wings; the most recent species without wings was the moa, which is generally considered to have become extinct in the 16th century. Wings are evolved forelimbs, and most bird species can fly. Flightless birds include ratites, penguins, and a number of diverse endemic island species. Birds also have unique digestive and respiratory systems that are highly adapted for flight. Some birds, especially corvids and parrots, are among the most intelligent animal species; a number of bird species have been observed manufacturing and using tools, and many social species exhibit cultural transmission of knowledge across generations. In film * Aladdin: In the Disney Animated Classic Aladdin, the Grand Vizier of Agrabah, Jafar, owned a pet parrot named Iago, who was a cantankerous foul-mouthed sidekick, whose own evil intent and ambition were matched only by Jafar's. When Jaffa took control of the kingdom and proclaimed himself Sultan, Iago took great joy in stuffing crackers into the face of the previous Sultan. After Jafar lost his power through the trickery of Aladdin, both Iago and Jafar were trapped inside of a magic lamp and buried in the Cave of Wonders. * Batman Returns: Oswald Cobblepot had several Emperor Penguins as part of his personal entourage. They were fitted with little bombs and rockets and did Cobblepot's bidding. After Cobblepot died, a troupe of Emperor Penguins served as pallbearers, dragging his body down into the water. * Eight Legged Freaks: In the 2002 "creature feature" film Eight Legged Freaks, an arachnologist named Joshua Taft kept a male parrot as a pet at Taft's Exotic Spider Farm. The parrot had a habit of quoting the line "I see dead people" from the 1999 film The Sixth Sense. Taft unwittingly fed his spiders some crickets that had been exposed to toxic waste. As such, they grew into huge predatory creatures and killed Taft, wrapping him up inside of a cocoon. A jumping spider than leaped upon the parrot, killing it as well. Mayor Wade prided himself on his ostrich farm, believing it to be a sound investment. Unfortunately, his investment became a bit of an appetizer for the giant spiders that raided his farm. * Exorcism of Molly Hartley, The * Godzilla 1985: For some reason, Godzilla seemed to hone in on a specific flock of birds. Something in the monster's biological makeup made him attuned to the frequency of these animals. The military discovered this and replicated the sounds of migratory birds in order to lure Godzilla to the edge of an active volcano, where he toppled inside, seemingly to his doom. * Maleficent: In the enchanted kingdom referred to as the Moors, there lived a raven. The faerie Maleficent used her magic to transform the raven into a human, whom she named Diaval. Even as a man, Diaval still maintained some of his avian heritage. Maleficent turned him back and forth from bird to man, and even into other animals as her needs suited her. Since being a bird was Diaval's primary form, even his alternate forms shared some physical characteristics to that of a raven. * Resident Evil: A group of crows could be seen flying about the Arklay mansion at the beginning of the film. Another crow is also seen in flashback scenes between Alice and Lisa. Types of birds * Ostriches * Owls * Parrots Appearances * 10,000 BC - Prehistoric terror birds. * Aladdin - Iago the parrot. * Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Iago the parrot. * Batman Returns - The Penguin's penguins. * Dumbo * Eight Legged Freaks - A parrot that is eaten by mutant spiders. * Exorcism of Molly Hartley, The * Godzilla 1985 - Birds are used to lure Godzilla to the edge of a volcano. * Maleficent * Psycho - Norman Bates' stuffed birds. * Return of Jafar, The - Iago the parrot. * Sleeping Beauty - An owl dressing up and entertaining Princess Aurora. * Stripes - Winger shooting birds during basic training. * Hills Have Eyes, The Category:Animals Category:Aladdin (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996)/Miscellaneous Category:Batman Returns/Miscellaneous Category:Dumbo (1941)/Miscellaneous Category:Eight Legged Freaks (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Maleficent (2014)/Miscellaneous Category:Psycho (1960)/Miscellaneous Category:Psycho (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Return of Jafar, The (1994)/Miscellaneous Category:Sleeping Beauty (1959)/Miscellaneous Category:Stripes (1981)/Miscellaneous Category:Hills Have Eyes, The (1977)/Miscellaneous